Substansi
by Hakuya Cherry
Summary: Ia sang mentari dan kau sang rembulan yang meminjam cahayanya untuk menerangi malam/untuk Taisho No Miko/AU/RnR please


**Disclaimer** ~ Rumiko Takahashi

Fict ini kupersembahkan untuk Author **ame to ai** (Taisho no Miko)

Substansi © **Hakuya Cherry**

.

.

nb 1 : Fict ini AU jadi sifat Sesshoumaru Author buat OOC bagi yang kurang berkenan silakan tinggalkan fict ini

nb 2 : Fict ini diketik dalam waktu semalam menggunakan Hp. Apabila kalian menemukan typo atau kesalahan apapun silakan keluhkan pada saya di kolom review.

 **...**

Ia sang mentari sedang kau sang rembulan yang meminjam sinarnya untuk menerangi malam.

.

.

.

Karena tanpanya kau bukanlah apa-apa.

.

.

.

Kau jatuh cinta padanya seperti pelangi yang terlukis setelah hujan, terasa begitu berwarna, indah, cantik. Lalu garisnya terhapus pelan-pelan oleh sang angin, keberadaannya ajaib, abstrak, terasa samar sebelum hilang tak berbekas. Namun, ia selalu meninggalkan bekas di atas hati yang berdentum seperti bedug yang ditabuh. Berbunyi 'Bug Bug' keras, berulang-ulang, kuat, dan kamu mulai merasa sesak.

Kau jatuh cinta padanya di luar nalar yang kau punya. Gadis itu melewati batas melintang yang sudah kau bentang, mengendap-endap bersama suaranya yang lantang menantang. Pandangannya tajam penuh keyakinan, caranya berbicara seperti racikan racun yang tak mampu kau tolak. Pelan-pelan kau meneguknya, pelan-pelan juga kau mulai memerhatikannya.

Kau jatuh cinta padanya tidak seperti mereka yang bernafsu untuk memilikinya. Mencari seribu satu macam muslihat untuk menarik atensinya atau berulang kali menyebut namanya. Kau hanya bisa diam, mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan busuk yang berbau menusuk. Bukan kupu-kupu yang menyerang lambung atau kuda lari di atas dada yang kau rasakan, hanya setitik perasaan yang mulai menginginkan.

Salahkah?

" _Ne_ , Sesshoumaru. Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Atensimu kembali pulang setelah jauh menerawang. Kau mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua _hazel nut_ yang menatap begitu dekat. Bulu matanya yang lentik berkedip tiga kali, sedikit melengkung, terlihat anggun.

"Sesshoumaru?" Tangannya melambai-lambai di depanmu, hari ini kutex merah marun menghiasi kuku panjangnya yang terawat.

"Hn." Bohong besar jika kau menampiknya, bukan karena ocehannya yang melaju secepat kereta atau tanpa adanya titik koma. Tapi kau terlampau mengagumi pahatan indah Sang Pencipta hingga tanpa ia minta pun kau akan otomatis menumpuk atensi padanya.

Kau hanya pura-pura tak peduli dengan kembali membalik halaman buku bernomor dua puluh satu. Kau mengangkat bahumu tak acuh berusaha menutupi kegugupan yang diam-diam merambat. Kau lemah. Si lemah yang bertopeng baja.

"Menurutku Romeo itu bodoh. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Pertanyaan itu ditujukan padamu di bawah sinar mentari yang menyusup dari celah jendela, warna oranye dari pohon maple memenuhi pemandangan. Suasananya sepi, hanya ada kalian berdua dengan tujuh kepala manusia lainnya, bila penjaga perpustakaan masuk hitungan, yang berada di ruangan itu. Pandanganmu malas, mengedar ke sekeliling pada tumpukan buku-buku berdebu tak terjamah di musim gugur. Rapi tersusun berdasarkan kategori ilmu.

"Kenapa kau memikirkan hal konyol itu, Kagome?" kamu mendesah. Punggungmu menyandar pada sandaran kursi yang kau duduki, tanganmu bersidekap di atas dada, emasmu menelisik tak suka.

"Orang bodoh mana yang mudah sekali mengubah haluan perasaannya hanya dalam waktu semalam?"

Alismu terangkat tinggi-tinggi, mulai tertarik pada topik pembicaraan yang lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

"Maksudku, jika memang tujuan awal Romeo ingin melihat Rosaline. Kenapa ia mudah berpaling hanya karena paras Juliet yang lebih memesona?"

" ... " kau masih diam mendengarkan. Bibirmu terkatup rapat, manikmu menangkap gestur tubuhnya yang terlihat sebal, pipi yang menggembung pertanda kesal, lalu telunjuk lentiknya menekan-nekan buku di depannya.

"Aku tidak mau laki-laki seperti Romeo. Pikirannya pendek dan plin-plan ..." ia mendengus sambil menutup _cover_ buku lalu menggesernya sedikit ke kanan, "dan lagi dia pendendam."

"Baiklah," kau berujar setelah menumpuk buku-buku di atas meja kalian yang berserakkan. Tidak berkomentar apa-apa karena kau tahu bahwa dirimu tak termasuk dalam lelaki yang tak diinginkan oleh gadis itu.

"Aku juga tak mau laki-laki seperti di dongeng Cinderella." Gerakanmu terhenti, atensimu kembali tertarik. "Kau tahu? Dia menyuruh pengawal istana untuk mencari Cinderella, sedangkan ia hanya duduk tenang di atas tahta menunggu kabar."

Kau hanya terdiam dengan seluruh pikiran yang memutar dan manikmu mengerjap lambat sebelum kembali pada dasar. "Aku juga tidak mau laki-laki seperti pada dongeng Ariel." Ia menoleh menatapmu dengan segudang hal yang tak mampu kau baca.

"Lalu kau ingin yang seperti apa?" Kau tak percaya jika pertanyaan itu meluncur mulus tanpa kau saring terlebih dulu. Terlampau tiba-tiba, dan kau kaget atas pertanyaanmu sendiri.

"Seperti kamu."

Ia memandangmu dengan polos, mencetak jelas wajah rupawanmu dalam _huzel nut_ yang kau anggap memikat. Untuk sesaat kau lupa atas pijakanmu dan rasanya waktu berhenti kala kau balik menatapnya dengan pandangan takjub.

"Hmmph." Kau mendengus geli guna menahan torehan rona pada kedua pipi, mencegat sulur-sulur itu merambat sampai hati. Tiranimu terbugah dan kau tak mampu menahan perwujudannya yang kini semakin nyata.

"Aku serius." Ia menggenggam lenganmu erat dan matanya menggambarkan keseriusan yang ada, ujung bibirnya sedikit ia gigit pertanda gugup menguasai situasi saat ini. Kau memejamkan mata, menghirup udara lamat-lamat mencoba untuk tak menggemborkan isi hatimu yang tak terjamah.

"Kerjakan laporanmu supaya kita bisa lekas pulang."

Kau berkedip dan ia menghela napas pasrah tanda mengalah, kembali ia buka buku-buku sambil sesekali menggerutu.

Kau kembali memerhatikannya. Lima tetesan keringat menggenang di atas dahinya hingga kau berpikir apa sebegitu sulitnya laporan yang ia buat, jemarinya terkadang menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga, bibirnya ber- _lip gloss_ merah muda sedikit ke fanta, lalu sesekali telunjuk lentik itu mengetuk dagu. Lucu. Kau tak pernah bosan menatapnya, atensimu penuh oleh dirinya. Hanya dia.

Kau memejamkan mata, memutar ulang memori-memori lama. Kali pertama kalian berjumpa adalah kepindahanmu ke ibu kota. Tokyo bukanlah kota kecil berpenduduk minim, semua yang ada di kota terasa bergerak cepat, tiada jeda walau sekedar 'tuk mengirup udara. Mereka semua adalah orang-orang dengan disiplin yang di nomor satukan, tiada kata terlambat. Kau telat maka kau mati.

Rumahmu bercat biru tua dengan pagar tembok setinggi dua meter, halamannya tak seluas rumahmu di desa begitu juga dengan lebar tiap ruangannya. Saat itu kau berusia tiga belas tahun dan ayahmu adalah dokter hebat di salah satu rumah sakit ternama. Kehidupan keluarga yang hancur melatar belakangi kepindahan kalian. Di samping rumahmu adalah rumah bercat putih dengan dua lantai, saat fajar menjelang kau sering mendengar ocehan kakek tua dan suara berisik seorang gadis. Suasananya terasa bising berbeda ketika di desa yang masih tenang dan lengang.

Hingga hari itu tiba, si ibu rumah tangga datang menyambangi rumahmu dengan _oden_ di tangan. Senyumnya ramah dan suaranya halus, ia pribadi kalem yang perhatian. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun yang bernama Kagome. Ayahmu menyambut mereka dengan senang dan kau hanya terdiam mengagumi manik coklatnya yang berbinar, senyum mengembang lalu kalian berjabat tangan.

"Sesshoumaru," nadanya menggemaskan hingga kau tak mampu menampik senyum dari wajahmu yang biasanya datar. Itulah pertama kalinya ia menyebut namamu hingga membuat hatimu bertalu-talu.

Di bulan berikutnya kalian saling bertemu, terkadang tidur bersama, makan bersama hingga mandi bersama. Ayahmu terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya yang membuat ia mengabaikanmu. Kau sering dititipkan pada keluarga Higurashi hingga tanpa sadar kau telah dianggap salah satu anggota keluarga mereka, membuatmu tak pernah lupa bagaimana hangatnya tawa dan canda.

Tahun berikutnya ketika usiamu genap tujuh belas. Awan mendung menyelimuti mega. Kau dilanda murung yang tak berujung, warna hitam mendominasi di tengah makam, hujan turun deras membuat tanah basah. Kau meraung, jemarimu mengais. Dadamu sesak, kau ingin berteriak.

"Sesshoumaru," nadanya tersedak namun menenangkan. Ia membawamu dalam pelukan hangat di antara cuaca yang menggigit tubuh, air matamu bersatu bersama tetesan hujan hingga kau tak bisa membedakan mana milikmu dan mana yang air hujan.

 **Dokter Berbakat Akhirnya Berpulang**

Judulnya dipertebal dengan bahasa yang dilebih-lebihkan. Media selalu menjadi pihak yang memuakkan. Kakek Kagome membalik halaman berikutnya pada koran sebelum membuang salah satunya ke tempat sampah.

"Sesshoumaru, bila kau tak suka maka jangan dilihat. Abaikan saja." Suara khas seraknya memecah keheningan.

"Hn. Aku tak peduli." Lalu kau melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah milik keluarga Higurashi.

"Sesshoumaru, _okaeri_!" Kagome melompat memelukmu, mengusap-usapkan wajahnya pada ketiakmu. Kebiasaan anehnya pada setahun terakhir yang entah kenapa kau tak merasa sedikitpun terganggu.

Ketika usiamu menginjak delapan belas, hari kelulusan menjadi momen paling berkesan. Yang sayangnya saat itu kau hanya sendirian, di atas podium kau mengumandangkan pidato perpisahan. Mewakili seluruh murid sebagai siswa paling berprestasi. Emasmu mengedar ke seluruh ruangan, pandanganmu penuh dengan siswa yang didampingi keluarga mereka, beberapa mengambil gambar hingga ada yang menangis senang. Kau menghirup udara banyak-banyak berusaha menetralkan pikiran. Menepis rasa iri yang mulai menggagahi.

"Sesshoumaru," suaranya mengalun merdu. Bahkan di antara hiruk-pikuk keramaian suaranya tetap terdengar jelas bagimu. Seikat besar bunga mawar merah berjalan mendekat. Kau menautkan alis.

"Cilub-baa~" Senyumnya lebar dengan wajah yang berseri ketika menyapamu. "Untuk yang tersayang, Sesshoumaru. Selamat atas kelulusanmu." Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang bunga, kau menerimanya dengan senyum tipis yang tak kentara.

"Hmmph," kau mendengus sedang tanganmu yang bebas mengacak kasar helaian hitamnya. Lalu ia tertawa nyaring dengan suaranya yang sebening kaca.

Hari-harimu berlalu seperti biasa, di mana kau dikenal sebagai 'Si Kamus Berjalan' oleh teman-temanmu, itu pun jika kau menganggap mereka adalah teman bagimu. Dua puluh tahun adalah usiamu saat ini. Kau mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaan sampinganmu sebagai Asisten Dosen, bertumpuk buku sering terlihat pada salah satu genggaman dan paga tangan lain kau menggenggang tali tas berisi laptop. Bagimu tak ada lagi waktu luang walau hanya sekedar menikmati _ocha_ di bawah sinar rembulan atau mungkin ...

"Sesshoumaru. _Ocha_ -mu mulai mendingin!" Kau buru-buru menyambar kaus dari lemarimu sebelum bergegas ke luar rumah.

"Sudah dimulai?" Kau duduk di sampingnya di atas kursi panjang yang hanya terpisah setoples biskuit dan dua gelas _ocha_ hangat di bawah langit malam musim semi.

"Yang berikutnya pasti lebih besar!" Teriakannya dibarengi dengan meletusnya kembang api di langit, menghiasinya dengan jutaan titik warna yang memukau. Namun, pandanganmu seolah hanya terpaku padanya. Tak pernah kau alihkan pandanganmu darinya barang sejenak. Karena bagimu ialah yang paling indah.

Kau menghela napas kembali menarik atensi penuh pada hal yang paling cantik di depanmu. Memandangnya yang tengah serius dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sekali-kali ia menguap bosan, lalu menopang dagu di atas tangan. Ia meniup poni rambutnya pelan-pelan.

"Aku bosan."

Pernyataan itu meluncur bersama penghangat ruangan yang mengempas udara panas dan membelah bunyi tik-tok pada jarum jam yang berjalan. Ia meletakkan bolpoin di atas bibirnya, pandangannya jatuh pada langit biru di luar jendela.

"Kamu tahu, Sesshoumaru?" suaranya pelan syarat akan tanya, ia menatapmu lalu menurunkan posisi bolpoinnya kemudian meletekkan pada sisi kanannya. "Suatu saat nanti aku ingin ke bulan."

Senyumnya mengembang, wajahnya berbinar terang penuh kebahagiaan. Apa perasaannya juga seringan kapas yang membumbung hingga bulan? Kamu menatapnya penuh damba dengan kebahagiaannya yang menular. Tangannya menggapai udara, tepat ia arahkan pada balik jendela. Keempat jemarinya merapat sedang ibu jarinya ia tarik ke bawah membentuk bingkai, salah satu matanya terpejam seolah mengunci sasaran, membidik daun oranye yang berada di luar.

"Lalu, aku akan berteriak dengan lantang." Ia kembali menggulirkan pandangan, kali ini membidik emasmu yang tetap menatapnya penuh makna.

"Berteriak?" Salah satu alismu terangkat seperti mengisyaratkan tanya yang tercetak pada wajah rupawan.

Ia kembali memandang bingkai jari-jemarinya lalu mengulas senyum seindah purnama. Lengannya sedikit menggigil karena udara dingin yang menyusup dari ruam ruangan, atas inisiatifmu kau menggenggam lengannya seolah menguatkan dan ia cepat-cepat memandangmu dengan coklat hangat yang terasa menyejukkan.

"Sesshoumaru."

Ia bersuara lamat-lamat yang merayap hingga ke rongga dada, jiwamu kebas dibawa melayang sampai ke awan. Konsentrasimu hancur seperti gugusan nebula di angkasa, jumlahnya ratusan tak terhingga. Atensimu tersedot pada pusaran perasaan yang ia bawa.

Kau memejamkan mata, mendengar namamu yamg berepetisi di dalam otak yang agaknya mulai rusak, fungsinya tercebik karena suaranya mengomandoni setiap sisi yang ada. Tiada celah bagi hal lain selain dia.

Kau jatuh cinta padanya dengan cara yang ajaib, karena datangnya tiba-tiba dan perasaan itu mendorongmu sampai pada batas yang kau punya. Kapan, Di mana dan Bagaimana caranya. Kau bahkan tak punya jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menumpuk pada pikiranmu, yang memenuhi hati kecilmu, yang menggunung di atas dadamu.

Kau jatuh cinta padanya seperti dentingan lonceng di kuil yang dipukul berulang kali hingga suaranya nyaring. Memekakkan telinga dan yang kau dengar tiada hal lain selain suaranya. Bagimu tiada irama seindah nada-nada yang ia cipta. Nadanya sedih, lalu ceria, terkadang bermelodi, melompat-lompat, lalu berteriak lantang lalu sendu yang memelan dan halus penuh sayang. Lebih memabukkan dibanding jenis alkohol manapun, lebih membuatmu candu dibanding nikotin apapun. Karena bagimu, apapun itu selalu berporos darinya yang kau anggap satu.

Kau jatuh cinta padanya seperti kertas yang dicumbu pena. Ketika pujangga memulai kata, rangkaiannya membentuk cerita. Setiap katanya manis, membawa terbang semua orang yang membaca. Tapi, perasaan itu lebih manis, lebih ringan. Seperti ribuan gelembung udara yang meletup. Hatimu meletup-letup tiap kali memikirkannya. Masalahnya, tiap detik tak pernah kau lewatkan untuk melupakannya.

Kau jatuh cinta padanya ...

Kau jatuh cinta padanya ...

Kau jatuh cinta padanya ...

Kau jatuh cinta padanya ...

Kau jatuh cinta padanya ...

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu."

.

.

.

 _Fin_

.

.

Area Bacotan Author :

Hancurlah ... Astaghfirullah, Kak ame maafkanlah daku :'( pengennya bisa bikin fict manis tapi ... tapi ... ah apalah ini. Alurnya gak jelas banget, gak ada konflik, mana Sesshy-nya OOC parah :'( Ampuuuun. Sejujurnya niat nulisku belum 100% tapi karena aku udah pernah bilang kalo mau bikinin Kak Ame fict, secara otomatis aku harus berusaha bangun niat nulisku yang kabur dibawa entah-siapa :'( Maaf yah kak, kalo ancur banget fict-nya.


End file.
